


A Different Hunger

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Frustration, Sharing a Body, Vulnerability, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: “Wha -”Eddie doesn’t have time to form the question before he feels himself pulling his shirt over his head.  He tosses it away, not even seeing where it lands as his fingers undo the front of his pants, stripping down in the middle of his apartment and leaving a trail of clothes on the way to the bed.  He falls into the mattress face first, the air leaving his lungs in a violent rush, and when he tries to scramble up Venom just pushes him down again.“What the - what the fuck?  What are you doing, knock it off!”We need this.  You should cooperate, it’s going to feel good.





	A Different Hunger

**Hungry,** Venom growls, and Eddie frowns.

“We just ate,” he says, not looking away from the TV.  “You had two.”

**Not me.  You’re hungry, always hungry without Anne.  We should get her back.**

“What?”  Eddie picks up the remote, flipping through channels rather than thinking about what Venom just said, because he is not…  _ sexually _ hungry for Anne.  And even if he were a bit pent up, it’s none of Venom’s business.

**It’s distracting.  It distracts you. Then it distracts me.  We have to fix it.**

“We really don’t.”

He doesn’t feel like dignifying Venom’s discontented grumble with a response, and to his immense relief the matter is dropped.

Until it’s not.  They’re just getting back from an interview - a fucking fantastic interview, this’ll give him enough material to capitalize on for weeks - when Venom apparently decides he just can’t leave well enough alone.

**It doesn’t have to be Anne.**

“It’s not going to be Anne,” Eddie sighs, kicking his shoes off and tossing his jacket over the back of his chair.

**We’ll find someone else.  The woman at that party would have fucked you.**

“Yeah, well, I’m not really into the whole ‘picking up women at bars for a one-night stand’ thing right now, okay?  Can’t you just mind your own damn business?”

**You are my business, Eddie,** Venom says, and Eddie doesn’t exactly have a response to that.  

**Not a stranger.**

“Nope.”

**Not Anne.**

“Definitely not.”

**I have a solution.**

“Wha -”

Eddie doesn’t have time to form the question before he feels himself pulling his shirt over his head.  He tosses it away, not even seeing where it lands as his fingers undo the front of his pants, stripping down in the middle of his apartment and leaving a trail of clothes on the way to the bed.  He falls into the mattress face first, the air leaving his lungs in a violent rush, and when he tries to scramble up Venom just pushes him down again.

“What the - what the fuck?  What are you doing, knock it off!”

**We need this.  You should cooperate, it’s going to feel good.**

“I don’t know about -”

He shivers when he feels Venom’s weight pressing against his back, warm and slick and so fucking strong, and even though he squirms and struggles he knows there’s not a chance in hell he can make Venom back off if he doesn’t want to.  He isn’t even afraid that Venom will hurt him, Eddie knows him better than that now, it’s just - finally his life was back under control, and now he’s pinned naked to the bed by an alien slime parasite without a damn say in what happens next.

Maybe it would be easier if he decided Venom was right.  That he really does need it.

He closes his eyes when he feels thick tendrils squeeze his wrists.

“Venom… please stop.”

**You don’t want that, Eddie.  No secrets.**

Eddie bites down on a whimper, and the worst part is that Venom might even be right.  The way his wrists are pinned, the weight against his back - not even Anne knew he liked that sort of shit.  What kind of man is he that he wants to be held down? He burns hot, stomach churning, and he doesn’t know if it’s with arousal or shame.

The long, slippery length of Venom’s tongue slides up the back of his neck at the same time that a warm tendril slips over his ass, and he moans.

Venom pulls his legs apart and Eddie can’t stop it, muscles weak and loose while his body is positioned for better access.  He’s practically on display, his cock and hole exposed for the taking, and all he can do is moan into the pillow.

“Stop it,” he mumbles, but he isn’t sure anymore whether he means it.  Maybe he does. Maybe he never really thought through what it meant to share  _ everything _ with another being.  And maybe, just maybe, it sends a thrill of arousal through him when Venom doesn’t stop, even though he begs.

Venom’s mass is pressing around his rim, warm and viscous and constantly moving, sliding against him in a sort of massage which makes his hole twitch with want.  His thighs shake, and his cock twitches with interest. He pulls against the hold on his wrists just to feel the way it doesn’t budge.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Venom pressing into his hole.  It’s a smooth, insistant glide, just pouring in and in and in, opening him up so wide and taking him so deep.  It isn’t anything like a human cock would have felt - it’s better, so much better, filling him deeper than he would have thought possible and always  _ moving, _ shifting and pressing against his walls, and he had no idea his insides could be so fucking sensitive.

He hides his face in his pillow, an awful flush creeping into his cheeks.

**You like it.**

“Nnn,” Eddie moans, but the word catches in his throat when Venom rubs against  _ something _ inside him that sends a cascade of sparks shooting up his spine.  “Ah, fuck!”

**You really like it.  You need this.**

Venom seems to concentrate on that spot, massaging and rubbing at that it with a precision that makes Eddie’s mind spin, makes his thighs shake. “N - ah, ah,  _ ohh  _ \- not - not like this -” he manages to gasp.  He makes one last effort, a final futile attempt to put a stop to this.  He tries to push himself up from the bed, to pull his wrists free and dislodge that thick, insistent tendril from his ass, but all it achieves is Venom’s chuckle in his ear.

His muscles slacken, a sob bubbles up from his chest, and he comes all over the sheets.

Venom keeps rubbing his insides even as Eddie spasms around him, crying and shaking with the pleasure that sparks through his nerves, his dick throbbing and pulsing while Venom holds him down and fucks him.  The pleasure floods through him like a tide, and when it finally ebbs Venom is still nestled deep within him.

Eddie lets out a shaky breath, his head spinning with the aftershocks, and he can’t do more than whine when Venom’s warm tendrils spread to massage his chest.  It makes him feel so vulnerable to be touched like that - fondled and rubbed while his body is soft and sensitive in the wake of his orgasm, just taking everything Venom wants to give.  He doesn’t expect the heat it sparks in his nipples, or how utterly amazing it feels to have them squeezed, but he melts into it. His thoughts have gotten confused, and he can’t tell what he wants anymore.  He just knows Venom is making him feel good.

Venom only allows him a few moments of rest before he finds that  _ spot _ again, that fucking  _ spot, _ and presses in firmly.  Eddie yelps, the sensation sharp and intense, too much too soon.  Venom doesn’t let up, and Eddie can’t find the words to ask him to.  His dick aches with how quickly it rises again, but it’s not like he can resist.  He can’t even comprehend the way Venom makes him feel, the absolute perfect pressure inside him, and much, much too soon his dick spasms again.

There’s no respite.  “W-wait,” he slurs. “I can’t, fuckin’... how much more…?”

**Until we’re satisfied,** Venom promises, and Eddie whimpers.

After his third orgasm his vision goes fuzzy, and he notices a wet spot against his cheek where he drooled on the sheets.  A little pang of humiliation lights up his chest, but a moment later it’s lost again in the cacophony of sensation Venom makes him feel, and he can’t think anything other than  _ right there, yeah, fuck - _

His dick fails to rise the fourth time, and he comes with it soft and limp between his legs, twitching weakly while he starts to cry in earnest.  He’s coming apart, he’s going to die like this, the sensation’s gotten right into the marrow of his bones and it’s going to kill him, oh god -

His fifth - sixth? - orgasm is dry.  His aching, abused dick twitches, and has nothing left to spill.  All that’s left of him is a boneless, shivering mess, his thoughts not even coherent enough to realize when the sensation stops.  The moment Venom stops holding him up he’s gone, falling over the edge into blissful unconsciousness, welcoming the escape.

He’s out too fast to feel Venom pull the blanket over them and turn out the light, retreating back into his body with a contented purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
